


暖夏,三明治

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *MCU背景*ABO设定/AO/孕期play/*短打，以及又来自娱自乐飙车了，文丑太卑微orz





	暖夏,三明治

*  
今年的夏季太过于燥热，也不知道是不是因为彼得怀孕的原因，身上总会被汗水所浸透，但是空调温度又不能开的特别低，他只好用废弃的草稿纸折了一把扇子，望着天花板摇曳着的熙攘树影发着呆。

他怀里还紧紧的抱着充斥着他的Alpha信息素的夹克衫，怀孕时的Omega极其没有安全感，身体里分泌的激素会让他们极其依赖于Alpha——即使是有蜘蛛血清的彼得也不例外，甚至有些反应还更激烈些，嗯，比如说时不时的就会产生某种生理反应，甚至他从未想过这样那样的事情——托尼好几次都因为这个原因嘲笑他，带着大人的浓烈恶趣味。

他突然也不知怎么的，脑海里一直回旋着皇后区的三明治，里面的酸黄瓜要被压的扁平，牛肉饼要稍微烤糊一点，芝士需要被热的可以拉丝，酱料的话他很想吃蜂蜜芥末酱，还可以加点黑胡椒。

不知怎么的，他觉得甚至都可以闻到味道，他咽了咽口水，摸了摸肌肉早就被柔软的肉遮掩着的肚子，他对着空旷旷的房间说“Friday，我可以出去买三明治吗？”

只可惜机械的女声让他的幻想破灭了“对不起，彼得，这个天气似乎并不适合你出门。”

他透过被窗帘遮掩着的落地窗，望了望窗外，晴空万里，湛蓝色的天没有被丝毫涂抹的痕迹，也只有偶尔路过的飞鸟划下几笔，他只好轻叹一口气，今天保姆家里似乎有点事，所以彼得就先让她回去了，孤零零的，寂寞的房间里，只有人工智能陪伴着他度过漫长的夏日。

他轻抚着自己的腹部，小心翼翼的走下楼梯。

彼得踩在柔软的地毯上，哼着音响里播放的音乐打开了冰箱的门，嗯，装备齐全，也许可以自己亲手试着做一做？——虽然没有酸黄瓜，但是榨菜还剩一点点——嗯，自己动手，丰衣足食。

彼得叫Friday替他热一下吐司，顺便还可以给托尼做一份，他认真的照着平板上罗列的步骤一步一步的操作，但是他很害怕热锅里的油，所以在把牛肉放进锅里的时候，若不是Friday给他提醒，他就要闭着眼睛操作了——不过孰能生巧，等要加热芝士片的时候，他已经可以向前迈一步靠近电磁炉，拿着锅铲将芝士片翻转了，他模仿着保姆平时做饭的一举一动，似乎还出乎意料的顺利？

他简直都要惊叫出声了，也许他其实是个烹饪天才，但是平时却没有机会将自己的才华展露出来，他哼着歌，将外表虽然不是很出色，但是十分有内涵，而且散发着无尽香味的三明治进行摆盘——不过非常不幸的是，在他拿盘子的时候手滑不小心打碎了一个，而在拾起残骸的时候被尖锐的一端刺破了食指。

而盘子落地时清脆的声响，似乎让刚刚从实验室回来的托尼吓了一大跳，他匆匆忙忙的走下楼梯，他望着匍匐着身躯的彼得，吓的心脏都要漏跳一拍了“你在做什么？！”

而彼得像是受惊的小兽一样突然抬起头，顺带着将受伤的手指藏在身后，脸上洋溢着非常无辜的表情“没什么……只是一个小盘子。”他头上的卷毛旋的离谱，可想而知手感会多么的柔软。

托尼额头上还蒙着一层薄汗，看来从车库走到房子里也是一段艰巨的路途，他皱了皱眉头，倚靠在墙壁边，质问他道“不是这个，你怎么会在厨房？罗莎呢？”

彼得缓缓站起身来，那些大的碎块被捡起来后，扫地机器人就开始它的工作了，彼得声音有些微弱，被托尼有些严肃的表情吓的有些不知所措“她的孩子发烧了，家里好像没有人可以搭把手，我就让她回去了……”

“好吧，那么帕克先生，请解释一下这些到底是什么？”托尼用手里的墨镜指了指厨房，而彼得现在才注意到，厨房似乎被他搞得太过于杂乱了，像是做任何分类的垃圾场，他吐了吐舌头“我饿了……所以……”

“所以？你不会自己亲手做了吧？”托尼向前走了几步，身上还带着外面的热气，彼得小心翼翼的将目光落在托尼身上，可是身体却开始情不自禁的汲取对方的信息素了，他为诚实的自己感到有些羞耻，他咽了咽口水，不过案板上默默摊着的三明治对他而言吸引力更大一些，他将柔软的三明治捧在手心里，递给了渐渐向他走进的托尼“是的，所以你要尝一尝吗？”

“等一下，现在不是这个问题，你不知道厨房有多危险吧？你看看你的样子，是可以做这种事情的吗？”托尼握住了彼得的手，他的手指头还泛着血珠“你看看你的手指！”而这个时候，托尼似乎将彼得可以接住急行的轿车，或者是冬日战士的金属臂之类的事情抛在了脑后，现在的彼得可是被捧在手心里易碎的瓷器，一点儿伤都受不得。

而彼得却非常讨厌那种被束缚的感觉，自由是他一直以来的代名词，他将三明治默默的放在被洗干净的盘子里，非常顺手的搂着托尼的脖颈，轻轻吻了吻托尼的嘴角，他被托尼的胡子渣的有些痒，但是依然用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着托尼，眼睛里闪烁着斑驳的光，像是被训斥后的小狗露出可怜巴巴的表情“我下次真的不会这样做了，托尼。”

彼得帕克，计划通。

*  
也不知道为什么，饭后的消食运动变成了激烈的吻，电视机里的剧演的热火朝天，而他们却在认真的品味对方嘴里牙膏的薄荷味，还是一模一样的那种，托尼温柔的抚摸着彼得的脸颊，因为热汗，沾染了几缕褐色的碎发，除了电视的声音外，只有接吻时泛滥的水声。而托尼甚至惩罚性的咬了咬彼得发红的嘴唇，惹得彼得不满的望着托尼笑意绵绵的却迷人的眼睛，他也就一下子沉沦进去了，连抱怨都被默默的藏在热吻里了。  
彼得被小心翼翼的压在白色的毛绒毯上，身旁还放着他总是会怀抱着的毛绒玩具，以及零零散散的，属于托尼的几件的衣服，而托尼当然看见了那些东西，开口说道“是谁想我了，是帕克先生还是这个小家伙。”他从宽松的T恤中把手伸了进去，轻轻抚摸着那微微隆起，却还并未非常明显的肚子，上面的肌肉早已不复存在，只剩下了柔软的触感。.

而彼得被闹得有些发痒，声音里带着笑意“当然是我了，不过小宝宝告诉我有一点点想你，就一点点哦。”他伸出手，食指和拇指轻轻触碰，对托尼示意道。

托尼挑了挑眉，他体恤衫微微向上拉起，被暴露出来后渐渐挺立的乳尖，还有早已变得柔软的胸部，这总是让彼得有些不真实的感觉，他引以为傲的胸肌，如今沦落成了一坨肥肉，现在甚至可以用手心捧起，泛着丝丝的粉红——每一次想到，他都会有一点点难过。

而托尼却就这样照做了，他用手心默默的将彼得胸口的肉捧了起来，随着他的动作，胸部还会顺带颠簸几下，这种时候他总是忍不住感叹“彼得，你越来越像小女孩了。”

“别说了，史塔克先生……”彼得舔了舔自己的嘴唇，那种被握在手心里的触感令他有些羞涩，但是对方粗糙的手指划过挺立的乳尖时，那种酥麻的感觉却让他忍不住发出几声呻吟“……感觉……有些奇怪。”

敏感的神经一下子就激起了Omega的性欲，那种空旷的，需要被填充的感觉逐渐充斥着彼得的后穴，甚至开始分泌起了蜜液，液体从彼得只穿了内裤后发的大腿的缝隙里滑落出来，而托尼看到他的反应后还是有些吃惊的，他只是想给不听话的小鬼一些小小的‘惩罚’，而如今的惩罚因为Omega香甜的信息素变得有些难以控制开来。

“诚实的小鬼。”托尼望着彼得被性器挺起的内裤，调侃道，而彼得鼓起嘴，用脚尖点着托尼的大腿渐渐向里探去，随即也不服输的开口道“诚实的old man。”他还摆出了一个幼稚的鬼脸，而托尼顺势用指头拿捏住彼得伸出来的舌尖，湿润而又温暖，而彼得只是肆意的放任对方侵略自己的口腔，偶尔吐出几个模糊的字眼。

而彼得所剩无几的衣服，一条印有海绵宝宝的内裤被这场战役的胜利者拉了下来，早已挺立的性器像是橡胶玩具一样蹦了出来，泛起丝丝的红，马眼还分泌着粘稠的液体，滴落在了彼得的股间，微微有些发凉的空气令彼得忍不住发颤，他需要抚摸，需要安慰，需要填充，可是现在的他除了被给予的抚摸以外什么都没有得到，是一个巴巴的望着自己Alpha的可怜虫。

而Alpha终于愿意为孤苦伶仃的阴茎给予一丝关怀了，他那几个小时前还签过印有巨额数值的文件，操作过繁冗复杂的机械的手，握住了Omega的性器，他的手心里还长着茧，那种粗糙的手感令彼得又忍不住打了个颤，他的手附在托尼的手背上开始挪动，可惜托尼却很不听话，他压低了声音在彼得的耳边絮语“你太心急了，彼得。”不过，他的声音里也在压抑着将对方吞之入腹的冲动，现在可是特殊时期，有些事情不能操作过急。

而彼得早就已经急不可耐了，他的身体被染得粉红，眼角还沾着几滴眼泪，他的喉咙里发出了如同猫叫一般细腻的声音，被揉捏阴茎后所传来的快感，一点一点的在彼得的身体里肆意的搅动着，惹得他都有些神志不清了，而想要射精的感觉愈演愈烈，彼得依旧含着托尼的手指，没有撕咬，只有吮吸，那种酥麻的感觉只会令所有人都难以忍受，不是吗？

*  
托尼倚靠在昂贵的沙发上，怀里正坐着一点一点吞噬着早已硬邦邦性器的彼得，不知道这是Omega的天赋，还是蜘蛛侠的特异功能，狭隘的甬道不需要润滑剂就可以被自身分泌的液体所润湿。而托尼还是小心翼翼的拖着彼得的身体，已经怀了数个月的肚子即使在这个时候，也是最应该被关照的对象。彼得一手搭在托尼的肩膀上，另一只手抚摸着托尼胸前闪烁着莹亮的光芒的反应堆，隔着这一切，感受着对方的心跳，真切的感受到了对方的存在。

空气非常的燥热，即使空调不停歇的运转着，却也阻挡不了紧紧结合在一起的他们，他们似乎与世隔绝，将所有的一切都抛在了脑后，这里是属于彼此的极乐园——

彼得一点一点的扭捏着腰肢，顺着对方托起自己的动作晃动着，而重力却又让粗硬的性器插了个低，而偶尔几次缓过凸起的前列腺时，那种绝伦的快感让彼得紧紧的揉捏着托尼黑色背心的带子，发出几声低沉的哀鸣，像是走投无路的小兽，而被翻滚的肠肉伴随着填满房间的水声，以及肉体冲撞时的拍打，他的脖颈微微向后扬起，像是优雅的天鹅舞动着纤细的身躯，被暴露出来的是他最脆弱的部分，而他的alpha却小心翼翼的撕咬着，感受着血液流动时带来的奇妙的感觉。

托尼轻轻的抚摸着彼得的腹部，那种奇妙的感觉又一次充斥着他的内心，他忽然想起了什么，开口说道“你怀了谁的孩子啊，坏小鬼。”

“……是daddy的孩子……”即使在这个时候，彼得还是坏心眼的挑拨着对方内心的底线，惹火上身的总是是他自己，而他真的没有驾驭住对方猛烈的攻击以及愈演愈烈的荤话，那种从脊髓攀爬的快感令彼得止不住的尖叫出声，他的小腿紧绷着，连带着指尖都开始颤抖，而突然有一种陌生的感觉席卷着彼得的身心，而这个结果，让彼得再也忍不住的尖叫出声，从粉嫩的乳尖喷射出的液体，在托尼黑色的背心上留下了明显的痕迹，两个人还未从高潮的余温中回味过来，彼得就捂住了托尼的眼睛，用沙哑的声线开口说道“不要看！！！”

这的确是个燥热的夏天。

END


End file.
